For individuals who have undergone “ostomy” procedures to have internal structures (such as portions of an intestinal tract and/or urinary tract) removed, an external opening (stoma) is often created to re-route bodily waste. The stoma is commonly created in the abdominal wall in these procedures, though the exact location may vary depending on the circumstances of the procedure. An ostomy pouch is coupled to the stoma to collect the waste.
Ostomy procedures and the subsequent formation of stomas are physically and psychologically intrusive. The patient's ability to engage in physical activity, and conceal the ostomy pouch while engaging in activity, is often impaired. Ostomy garments have been disclosed in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,222, 5,626,570, 4,495,662 and 7,313,832) that at least partially assist in concealing the ostomy pouch.
It would be beneficial to devise a garment for accommodating an ostomy pouch that allows an ostomate to accommodate the pouch in an aesthetically acceptable manner. In addition, it would be beneficial to devise a garment that allows an ostomate to engage in physical activity while comfortably carrying the ostomy pouch.